leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
BW117
* Closed * * }} Team Plasma's Pokémon Manipulation! (Japanese: プラズマ団の野望！操られたポケモンたち！！ 's Ambition! The Controlled Pokémon!!) is the 117th episode of the , and the 774th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on March 14, 2013 and in the United States on June 15, 2013. Blurb As our heroes and N continue their journey, Team Plasma is fine-tuning its evil plan: to target and control any Pokémon while elevating its rage and attack power to the maximum, thanks to Dr. Colress’s diabolical machine. Team Plasma agents are also keeping an eye on Cedric Juniper and his team at the White Ruins—and, apparently, searching for N! Ash and the others are stopped by Officer Jenny, who warns them that the bridge is closed because a rampaging Haxorus is terrorizing the city! Iris knows a Dragon type wouldn’t do such a thing for no reason, and our heroes run off in search of another way in—a leaky rowboat. When they arrive, the city seems deserted until they run into Looker of the International Police, who is conducting his own investigation. Ash introduces Looker to N, but Looker has already recognized him as someone Team Plasma has been looking for. Meanwhile, Team Rocket has been observing the carnage and decides the rampaging Haxorus must be the result of Team Plasma’s efforts (based on what they saw in Floccesy Town). Jessie, James, and Meowth decide that whatever device Team Plasma is using to cause Pokémon to rampage, they want it for themselves! When our heroes and N find the rampaging Haxorus, they attempt to calm it down. But when Iris brings out Dragonite to help, Colress trains his device on it, sending Dragonite into a rage! More battling ensues, and when Team Plasma discovers N, it becomes obvious they have a history. Team Plasma wants N to come with them, but N refuses, telling them to leave him alone. And when Iris ends up in the direct line of a powerful pair of attacks, N pushes her out of the way and gets hit instead—and knocked unconscious! Meanwhile, the Team Rocket trio have been trying to steal Team Plasma’s flyer (and the mind-control device inside) while Team Plasma is distracted. But they can’t escape notice for long, and when a battle breaks out, a wayward attack from Team Plasma’s Liepard causes the device to stop working. Haxorus and Dragonite are released, Colress signals a retreat, and Team Plasma makes its escape—still very aware that Ghetsis, the team’s leader, wants N captured by any means necessary. As Ash, Iris, and Cilan try unsuccessfully to wake N, a mysterious fog rolls in, and two women appear. They direct their Pokémon—Gothitelle and Gardevoir—to make N float, then walk away with him, soon followed by our heroes and Team Rocket. The villainous trio winds up on the edge of a cliff, while down below, our heroes watch as the women lower N into a pool of water. What are they doing to him? The answer to come, as the journey continues! Plot Colress and Aldith hide themselves in another hideout near the desert, holding with them three prisoners: in the middle is , on the right is , and on the left is in its Summer Form. Colress fires at Scolipede, making it go insane and its eyes turn red. Colress then increases the output level, causing Scolipede to use a to hit at the shield. Colress finds that the results were lower than he would prefer and restores Scolipede's state back to normal. Colress concludes to Ghetsis that the EM waves will increase a Pokémon's power to its maximum potential, but unlike before when the EM waves would also affect any nearby Pokémon, he is now able to target specific Pokémon. Ghetsis orders Aldith to do a test run, and she does so with two of Team Plasma's grunts. Meanwhile, as , , , and continue their journey to the , Cilan states once they arrive at the next town, they will part ways with N. N agrees, stating that he will head off to a place a little beyond Driftveil City. At Team Plasma's headquarters, a Team Plasma grunt on the screen informs Ghetsis that they were still unable to locate N. Ghetsis tells him that they must find N. Another Team Plasma grunt appears on the screen and informs Ghetsis that they were unable to locate the target for Project G, but are now expanding their search to include area C19. Another Team Plasma grunt informs Ghetsis that their project in eastern Unova is now underway. And finally, the last Team Plasma grunt reports from the White Ruins that the excavation team still cannot find anything. Meanwhile, Ash and arrive at the city and find out that one of bridges is blocked off. Officer Jenny explains that a on a rampage is currently terrorizing the city, but the reason for its anger is unknown. The group is confused about why a Haxorus would attack the city and is sure that there is a reason for it. They ask Officer Jenny if they can go calm it down, but she still refuses to let them cross the bridge. Hiding behind a tree nearby, are watching them, still planning to capture . The idea of an out-of-control Haxorus peaks their interest, and they notice that a similar situation happened back in Floccesy Town. They decide to investigate. Since Jenny refuses to let them across the bridge, Iris tries to get past her but fails. Cilan leads the group to find another bridge to go across the bridge, but finds out that all of them are sealed off. Iris suggests that they swim there, but N notices a small boat and they decide to use it. As they head toward the place where Haxorus is, Iris points out that they sprung a leak, but they are able to arrive in time. They go upstairs and look around for Haxorus, but no one seems to be around. The group are then confronted by Looker, who was also investigating on the Haxorus rampage. Looker realizes that N was the person that Team Plasma was looking for. Meanwhile, Team Rocket are also looking around the city on their balloon for the rampaging Haxorus. They hear a loud boom and follow in that direction. As they arrive at the location of the rampage, Team Rocket notices Team Plasma on the top of a roof and realize that Team Plasma is causing Haxorus to go on a rampage. They hide somewhere so that they won't be seen by Team Plasma. Aldith is pleased that they conquered the entire city with just one Haxorus and try to heads back to headquarters to report to Ghetsis about it. But Colress refuses, saying that Ghetsis won't be satisfied and is after something much bigger than this city. Colress then states he will need to improve his invention so that he can control Pokémon much more powerful than even Haxorus. Ash and the others arrive at the location where Haxorus is and Ash scans it on his Pokédex. It then notices them and attacks them with but they dodge it in time. Ash tries to stop Haxorus, but Iris steps in and says that she will do this on her own since it's a . Iris tries to ask Haxorus why it's doing this, but Haxorus responds by attacking her with Shadow Claw again. N manages to push Iris away just in time. N asks Haxorus why he cannot understand it, and Looker realizes that it is the presence of EM waves. He then use a small device that emits an orange energy field surrounding Haxorus in hopes that it will make Haxorus calm down, but finds out that EM waves are much stronger than last time's and are able to break the shield. Meanwhile, Team Rocket is on a roof and watching Team Plasma, and notice that Colress is using a machine to control Haxorus. Team Rocket decides to steal the machine so that they can control Pokémon. Haxorus then attacks Ash and the others with a and they dodge. Just then, a boy comes in and begs Haxorus to stop, saying that it is tearing everything apart. But Haxorus is still under control of Colress and responds with a . The boy reveals that Haxorus is his Pokémon and that it had always been calm and friendly before, but now it won't listen to anything he says. N says that Haxorus's strength will disappear it keeps using its attacks. Ash decides that he will help stop Haxorus. He orders Pikachu to use , but it doesn't seem to affect Haxorus. Iris decides to help and sends out . She orders him to use and manages to freeze it, but Haxorus breaks through the ice. Colress, pleased with Dragonite's power, decides to control him as well. Colress then orders Dragonite to use all the power he can to go on a violent rampage. Iris begs Dragonite to stop, but he attacks her with a . Iris then tries to get him inside his Poké Ball, but he refuses. Ash sends out his to help stop Dragonite. He orders Charizard to use , but Charizard narrowly misses. Dragonite then uses Ice Beam, but Charizard dodges in time. Meanwhile, Cilan decides to step in and stop Haxorus and sends out . Cilan orders it to use , but Haxorus dodges it. Colress, Aldith and two Plasma grunts decide to secure N. Ash orders Charizard to use while Dragonite fights back with . Cilan orders Crustle to use while Haxorus uses Hidden Power. Ash and friends are then confronted by Colress, Aldith, and two grunts. They inform N that Ghetsis is looking for him, but N tells them to leave him alone. Ash realizes that it sounds like N and Team Plasma know each other. N says that he had enough of being ordered around by Ghetsis and tries to ask them what they've been doing to the Pokémon. Colress explains that they were using EM waves to amplify their power so that they could attack at 120% capacity. N says that he will not allow them to artificially manipulate Pokémon. Team Rocket decides to use Team Plasma's helicopter to get on top of the roof where the machine to control Pokémon is. Aldith orders the two Team Plasma grunts to get Team Rocket out the helicopter. Ash orders Charizard to use on Dragonite, but it once again dodges it. Cilan orders Crustle to use Rock Wrecker, but Haxorus dodges as well. Aldith demands that Team Rocket reveal who they are, and they reveal themselves through their . They proceed to battle, with Jessie and James sending out and , and Aldith sending out . James orders Amoonguss to use Hidden Power while Jessie orders Woobat to use . Aldith orders Liepard to use to block the attack. uses on the grunts. Meanwhile, Looker discovers a strong presence of EM waves coming from the helicopter. Haxorus uses Hyper Beam again but Crustle dodges it. Dragonite uses Flamethrower but Charizard also dodges it. N realizes that Dragonite and Haxorus will be severely injured if they keep attacking. N begs them to stop attacking, but they attack and injure him with a Flamethrower and Hyper Beam. Aldith orders Liepard to attack Woobat and Amoonguss with Shadow Ball and they dodge, but the Shadow Ball accidentally hits Team Plasma's helicopter, causing the machine emitting EM waves to shut down. Dragonite and Haxorus are then freed from Team Plasma's control. Seeing that the system was shut down, Team Plasma are then forced to retreat. Iris and the boy return their respective Pokémon, Dragonite and Haxorus, into their Poké Balls. Inside Team Plasma's helicopter, Aldith informs Ghetsis that they have managed to find N, and Ghetsis orders Team Plasma to secure him with force if necessary. Back in the city, Ash, Iris, and Cilan are worrying about N, who is unconscious. An eerie fog then covers them. Two girls with a and a approach them. Gothitelle uses to lift N and they leave, with Ash and following them. Team Rocket decides to follow them, but they find themselves on the edge of a cliff in a forest. Meanwhile, Ash, Iris, and Cilan follow the two mysterious girls and N into a beautiful forest. The episodes ends with Gothitelle using Psychic to lay N in the water. Major events * and encounter Team Plasma and Looker again. * Ash and his friends meet 's foster sisters, Anthea and Concordia, for the first time. * N is injured during the battle against Team Plasma, and is taken to a spring by Anthea and Concordia. Debuts Humans * Ghetsis (in person) * Anthea and Concordia * Cedric Juniper's assistants Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Officer Jenny * Looker * * Ghetsis * Colress * Anthea and Concordia * Cedric Juniper * Rhoder * s ** Aldith * Cedric Juniper's assistants Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (Summer Form) (US and international) (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Anthea's) * (Concordia's) * (Aldith's) * (Rhoder's) * * (Summer Form) * Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster: ** During the Live Caster, Oak also showed some already released preview material of ExtremeSpeed Genesect: Mewtwo Awakens and Pikachu and Eevee Friends. Errors * In the Dare da? segment, Liepard's mouth is missing, its right legs are miscolored and its eye has a black spot in the upper right corner. * In a recurring error, when Iris first releases her from his Poké Ball, his antennae are briefly the same orange color as his body. File:Dare_da_BW117.png|Liepard's mouth, legs and eye errors File:BW117 error 2.png|Iris's Dragonite's antennae error Dub edits In other languages |nl= |it= |fi= |el= |pl= |es_eu= |ko= |sv= |ru= |pt_br= |no= |th= }} 117 Category:Episodes focusing on Team Plasma Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Ken'ichi Nishida Category:Episodes storyboarded by Ken'ichi Nishida Category:Episodes directed by Ken'ichi Nishida Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura de:Manipulierte Pokémon!! es:EP779 fr:BW117 ja:BW編第117話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超级愿望 第117集